Dressed Up As Life
by Tangled Web
Summary: It’s time for the Rated R Superstar to officially settle down. So what happens when Edge takes a long road trip along side an old flame? Edge/Lita
1. Boredom Reeks

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! But we can't help but dream right? Rated for language and some other things that aren't really appropriate for the little ones. It is Edge after all.

* * *

He groaned in annoyance as he began flipping through channels on his television set. The television screen flickering between sitcoms to sports to commercials at random.

"Why is there nothing good on?" he whined as he continued to lay further back into his leather chair. His feet resting awkwardly on the foot rest in front of him.

Today was the same as the last. Two weeks of Adam Copeland sitting in the same chair watching the majority of reality shows on certain networks. Sometimes though he'd find reality shows a bit too predictable for their own good. So when he tried his luck with trying to watch ESPN at the moment, he only sighed in frustration when he saw that bowling championships were on.

"Come on, seriously? Who gives a rat's ass!" he griped, before he finally settled on some useless infomercial with some loud guy selling kitchen utensils.

These days, he just could not find a potentially interesting show that covered most of his time. It was then he sat up and thought about the library of matches he had on tape. He could watch those…

"_NO!" _his thoughts scolded at him.

He finally then sighed in defeat bringing his eyes towards the ceiling of his house. So it was only two weeks ago that he decided it was time for him to retire from the squared circle and he was already bored. He wasn't sure what really made him decide on retiring earlier than he intended to. It certainly wasn't because he was in too bad of shape. Hell, he would tell himself that none of those matches involving tables, ladders, and chairs would cause enough damage to literally fuck him up.

Or spearing someone to a flaming table, or being slammed into thumbtacks, or being thrown around in steel cages…

Damn he was such a horrible liar.

So maybe those matches were indeed taking a toll on his body. After countless injuries he was surprised at the fact that he didn't end up being in a wheelchair the rest of his life. But it wasn't like he shared a dislike towards performing those type of matches. He lived for it, everyday.

He supposed that he felt the need to officially have some time to himself after being on the road for so long. He never really imagined himself continuing to wrestle way over 50. He was still young in his mind and his heart.

"_If you count being in your late 30's as young…_" he joked to himself. He wasn't sure if that was true or not.

Perhaps he felt that he needed to take care of another interest that more likely suits him.

Like writing a book?

He shook his head, he had already written one book about his life and that was more than enough to write about. He could try to play up some fiction but then thought that his ideas were not really up to par with many of his favorite writers. Even so, he'd probably steal an idea by accident and he was not the type of person to fight over copyright infringement.

Music was another interest, in fact, collecting a number of guitars were a big part of that. Unfortunately he doesn't have the singing talent that his friend Chris Jericho has, not to mention can't play guitar like a pro neither.

_Did I make a mistake?_ He asked himself, _Did I decide to retire too soon?_

Many accomplishments have been made on his own and he was well aware that he had a high number of them. As well as good and bad memories he's shared personally with everyone.

He shut the TV off so he wouldn't have to continue listening to the horrible clichéd reasons why he needed to buy a set of kitchen knives for his personal use. And he sat there, knowing full well that insomnia has become a factor lately.

He got up and started walking towards his small office room. Noting the laptop sitting on the wooden desk, dusty and lonesome in itself.

"Oh what the hell," he mumbled as he pressed the power button on the laptop. Luckily the laptop wasn't too old for it to be completely useless.

He never was a fan of the internet, his opinion not changing when his personal life had become public knowledge because of someone who couldn't separate personal life from the professional. He only chuckled at how ridiculous people were during the ordeal and people who were still sour after it happened so long ago. He guessed that they were just enjoying the fact that they could savor the fact that he wasn't perfect and neither was she. As far as he was concerned at least Matt and himself were okay for now.

Of course he would never forget about the ordeal but he knew it only made Matt grow up as a human as well himself. As for Amy Dumas, well, he never really forgot about her completely.

When Amy Dumas and himself were involved it felt as if there was so much of his life that was missed came into light. Their endless conversations bringing them closer and closer, even though the consequences were especially great for it. She had said the same as well and while their actions were in the wrong – the feeling of love was still there.

The public knowledge was overbearing for her though and she grew tired of the disrespect coming from everyone. He would hold her closely during the times she felt she needed to cry. He would tell her that everything would be okay, kissing her forehead in the process. But it was not enough for her to stay in the business. Enough for her to stay with him. While looking back it may have been selfish on his part but he couldn't help it. A missing piece of his heart was leaving him by his lonesome.

He told her that he understood her decision and since then, he wish he would have given more hints that he was going to miss her so damn much.

Since then he had kept in touch with her since she had decided to retire. Phone calls and text messaging playing a big help in that. During the time of being alone, he had trouble getting used to the fact that she was no longer there with him on the road. And it still showed for a while. They had moments together for so long with one another, it was just hard to forget when she was gone.

So far he had heard of her playing in a band, hearing about how happy she was earned him the right to be happy for her as well. It made him smile to know that she was content with the rest of her lifetime. Finding other interests that kept her busy. Hopefully he would find something with his as well.

When the screen for the computer had come up he clicked on the icon for the internet. It was then an idea had popped up into his mind.

As soon as the internet window had popped up, he typed into the search bar, the results of his search inquiry instantly showing up afterwards.

He continued clicking on random links before he settled on a particular map. He smiled as the feeling of excitement engrossed in his mind. He always loved to travel whether it was for a show, an appearance, or just for fun. There was one thing that Adam Copeland could find some major appeal as a WWE alumni.

One big giant road trip.

* * *

**Author's Note** – What do you think? I know it's weird to have Edge as a retired wrestler when he's basically at his peak right now. But let's pretend that it was his time. So where do you think will Edge stop by first on his big road trip? Well, you'll just have to find out later! ;)


	2. Phone Call

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything!

* * *

She heard the booming cheers and yells from her audience as they gave her a full encore.

Amy nodded her head with a smile as she spoke into her microphone "Thanks for coming! Glad you enjoyed it! Goodnight!"

It was another successful performance with her band and she couldn't have been any more satisfied with the feedback from the crowd. Although the club was rather small, she couldn't help but feel in her comfort zone. It was a completely different environment than being in front of thousands of people in an arena. It had calmed her nerves a bit knowing the majority of the crowd had the same interest with music. Most of them didn't even know that she was a former wrestler. Which for her, made it that much easier for her transition into a normal life.

She hadn't talked about the WWE since she left. While she felt that it was a chapter in her life that was unforgettable, she knew in her heart that it was something she could not do forever. Ever since the infamous storyline with her, Adam, and Matt her desire wasn't nearly as strong as used to be. Perhaps a little sad that most fans betrayed her and the constant name calling when they didn't even know the full story.

Interviewers tried to get her comments concerning the relationship with her and Adam. Each time she commented that she would not speak of her personal life ever again. Some interviewers were complete assholes about it some ignored it and continued with a different topic.

Adam and her were indeed close that it surprised her with how much they had in common with one another. When they finally did start dating after the incident she knew that it was not going to be easy at first with the constant lampooning against them both. It only got worse when they did make their relationship public on screen to the point where she had to talk to him about it.

He always understood and it comforted her that he cared for her so deeply. Telling her on the nights she wanted to cry that he was always going to be there for her. That he would never turn his back on something so important in his life.

She smiled at the memories as she packed up her remaining stuff into her duffel bag. The club becoming an eerie empty room as the smell of smoke and alcohol engulfed the air.

She wondered what Adam was doing now. She didn't find any interest in watching wrestling since she retired, so she hadn't paid attention too much of what Adam was up to these days. Although they had kept in touch mostly on the phone because of his constant schedule, it was a struggle to keep up with a relationship. She and Adam knew it, so they decided it was best if they stuck as friends.

"Yeah," she murmured to herself not realizing that one of her band mates began talking to her.

"Yo Ames, you got a phone call. Your cell phone was lying on the ground." He said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she replied before opening the small silver phone to realize to who was calling at this hour.

It was Adam.

Adam hesitated at first as he began to look at the numbers on the phone. Was it really the best idea to call her at this hour of the night? She could possibly be in bed and knowing her, she had a pretty deep temper when it came to her lack of sleep. Scratching his head he began to think up numerous conversation starters each one tackier than the last. He sighed as he raked his hands through his blonde hair and without really thinking he then pressed the speed dial contacting her number.

'_Shit'_ he thought to himself.

He could hear the other line ringing and he felt the rapid thudding deep within his chest. His breaths becoming short and labored. He found it quite unusual for his sudden nervousness; "I've talked to Amy on the phone all the time." He murmured to himself. The phone continued to ring, the dial tone repeating itself more than once. He could hang up the phone right now if he could but his hand refused to move.

"Hello?" came the female voice.

Adam coughed, "Hey!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey! What's going on?" Amy asked smiling as she twirled a finger through her hair.

"Nothing much, just… thought I'd give you a call."

Amy laughed, "You do know what time it is right?"

"Hope I didn't bother your sleep."

"Nonsense! I'm glad to hear you Adam, how you been?"

"Well I've been pretty good… Um, I've been busy." He lied.

"Cool, I'm sure you've been busy icing up some pain huh?" she joked and Adam laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. How's the band?"

"Actually we've just finished a little concert not too long ago. But we've been great. We've been traveling a lot, it's nothing like traveling with the WWE though. Compared to what we're doing – sleeping in cars, driving all night, eating tuna, I've realized that traveling with WWE was top notch!"

Adam chuckled, "Hey I'd say traveling like that is pretty awesome. I could probably handle it."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I've done it before, I'm sure I can do it again." He replied. He knew he's been through a lot worse when he was training in the Indies before he made it into the WWE. He's told numerous horror stories with Amy during the time they were together. And Amy was always amazed with each spoken word.

"Oh man I would've been depressed if I traveled like you had back then."

"Don't worry, I was depressed and I had no life." Adam joked.

Amy laughed, as there was a pause of silence between the two, not knowing what she was supposed to say next she asked the only thing that popped into her mind.

"How is everyone?"

"They're good, I guess. I haven't really talked to them a whole lot lately."

Amy arched a brow at that. "Oh."

There was another long pause of silence before Adam decided to break it.

"Amy, I'm assuming you haven't been watching Smackdown as of late huh?" Adam asked.

She only laughed, "Okay I am guilty of this. I haven't really been able to sadly. I've been so busy."

"No it's okay, you haven't been really missing much anyways."

"What do you mean? You're top dog of the company now! Tell me what's been going Adam. I'd really like to catch up."

"Well I-"

"Did you win a championship?"

"No-"

"Won the Royal Rumble?"

"No but-"

"Oh let me guess. You and Christian reunited!"

"Listen-"

"Adam! Tell me what's going on-"

"I've retired, Amy."

Amy's eyes grew wide with surprise on the other line, an audible gasp escaping from her lips.

"What?"

"I'm done with wrestling. For good."

Amy grew worried, "But WWE was your life."

"It was but I felt that it was just my time to move on with other things."

"Adam I-"

"Amy don't feel sorry for me. I've made my decision and I think it's the smartest thing I've made since then. I've accomplished a lot and I'm pretty happy with what I had. There are so many other guys that haven't had their chance yet. I was lucky enough to have mine when I was still young. Besides, there's a part of my life that I haven't experienced quite yet and I want to be able to experience it when I still have my time."

Amy only smiled at his answer and it warmed her heart hearing it, the familiar relation to the feeling was clear to her.

"I understand what you mean. So what have you been doing and what are you going to do next?"

Adam only smiled.

"Which is the reason why I called. Amy, when and where is your next show?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Read and review please!


	3. Clean House

**A/N: **Please read and review!

* * *

He was surprised at the amount of luggage he had decided to take along with him. He felt as if he might as well return to the ring with the way he had packed – the ridiculous amount of stuff that he manage to fit into one bag.

While stuffing in the last bag into the trunk of his car, he checked to make sure he had the correct directions in his pocket for the journey to be made.

He had asked Amy for the address of her Atlanta abode and she happily agreed for him to come and stay the night as a guest. She had said that her next performance was not until the next few weeks, which meant she was able to give him a tour of the Georgia scene during his visit. Amy seemed ecstatic to say the least and deep down the feeling of being out of the house gave him a fresh breath of air.

He had felt the relief come out when Amy had agreed to the plan of his visit. Relief because he would no longer feel like a prisoner in his home and relief that she didn't treat him like a complete stranger. After all the things that have occurred between the two, he would have figured that she would be uncomfortable with the idea. Fortunately, she found it exciting that her good friend would make a trip to a show.

And that's all it was between them was friendship anyways.

Leaning onto his car, he took out a list of things he completed to make sure that he was organized and prepared for the trip. The last thing he would want happening was not having deodorant or bath supplies with him. He wrinkled his nose at that thought as he checked off the remaining items.

He remembered that Amy was always the organized one when they traveled together. His characteristics of being a slacker had shown through on multiple occasions. From forgetting a toothbrush or a bottle of shampoo, he knew it occurred way more than enough to drive Amy crazy. And it was when Amy finally told him to make a list before they left the hotel room that he manage to pick up on the habit of being prepared. Sometimes he didn't know how she could deal with him sometimes.

He smiled at the pleasant memory as he placed the list into his jean pocket as he opened the front door.

Hopping into the driver's seat he drew out his keys as he inserted them into the ignition. The car making a loud roaring sound as it came to life. With one last check up with the mirrors, he began to reverse out of his driveway onto the long journey ahead of him, the road to see Amy face to face again.

* * *

"Oh jeez!" Amy exclaimed as she began to heave the pile of clothing off of the carpet floor. It was a surprise to say the least that she was expecting a visitor. Only this time it wasn't the usual mother, brother or whoever decided to come by. So much for being the organized one. She knew Adam would have a laughing fit if he had seen the condition of her house in its current state. He would never see the end of it.

Starting her morning off with cleaning was a rough start. Especially when the routine was to sleep until the mid afternoon. It became something she has done repeatedly since she retired. She didn't mind the sleep. After all she had been on the road nearly 365 days a year. Usually on these days she would travel nonstop to the next destination without a wink of rest. So who would blame her for a decent amount of sleep these days?

She wondered if Adam got enough sleep before the road. Sometimes he'd only get an amount of two hours before he decided he would drive again. She didn't know how in the world he could pull it off. Then again with the amount of coffee he would put into his system, who knew? She remembered during the times she'd travel along it wasn't unusual for him to stop by a McDonald's and order a large cup. She even remembered how many creams and sugars he wanted into his brew.

She pondered heavily at the strangeness of that thought and continued to her current ritual in the kitchen.

She began to organize her fridge with new purchases of food and snacks. She figured that Adam would be hungry as soon as he got there. She sorted out the usual favorites, cakes, cookies, chips, mostly all the junk food she knew he was addicted to.

When that was settled she began to think up of other things around the house that would possibly need any more fixing up. It was until the thought of Adam becoming exhausted came up. The need of his own bed and his own bathroom - the guest room.

Amy stretched and then began to work.

She couldn't help but feel nervous of his appearance. She hadn't seen him for a good five years or perhaps even more than that. Her appearance had been modified a little since she last saw him. Her hair that was once red had now become a jet black. Her left arm was now distinguished with a tattoo sleeve of skulls. She had needed a deep change from the obvious 'Lita' look everyone knew her as. Hopefully the change wouldn't throw him off too much.

Amy began to gather new bed sheets and spreads as she headed towards the bedroom, taking her time with it. There was a sense of deep nervousness in her stomach and she couldn't help but check on the time, counting down the hours.

Only time would tell when he would actually get there.


	4. You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

_**July 7, 2009**_

_He had been waiting for quite sometime now. _

_There was uncertainty in his eyes and the pain was becoming nothing but a numbing state. He stared at the ceiling, a blank expression on his face. _

_He knew these surgery days far too well. _

_He didn't see this injury coming. The current situation was obviously not any different from all the other injuries he had sustained. He hated hospitals, he hated the way the lights would blind his eyes. Hated how he always felt so cold. Hell, he even hated breathing in the waiting rooms, as he just couldn't stand the stench of discomfort every entrance he has made into an emergency room. He felt maybe hospitals made him uneasy or just plain insane. _

_As he continued to blindly stare at the white ceiling, he recalled how it happened. The live show that night had him pitted against the popular Jeff Hardy. He had attempted to leap frog Jeff's charge, but apparently he had landed on his foot wrong. As he landed he remembered the distinct stabbing pain running up and down his leg, just hoping repeatedly that it was only a sprained ankle. However, the pain was too overbearing to be just a sprained ankle, because the pain he felt that time didn't even allow him to put pressure on his leg at all._

_He apologized to the fans and was proceed to be taken off. He couldn't hear the crowd's reaction at all, as everything had becoming a mute in his ears. And all he could hear were the typical thoughts any wrestler would have when they were injured._

_Anger. Sadness. Uncertainty. _

_The emotions that he was no stranger to, the emotions he has come face time and time again. _

_As he sat in his stretcher he couldn't help but feel quizzical. The confidence he usually had pre-surgery was no longer in existence anymore. Instead questioning thoughts had begun to emerge into his mind during the time he had laid there._

_Injuries were nothing to him. In fact these injuries are just a part of his life. He loved it, he fed off from the passion. This whole injury was nothing to him. He knew in his heart he would come back to wrestling. _

_But how much more could you take? _

_He was on the verge of turning 36. What is there next?_

_He sighed to himself and closed his eyes as he placed his palms over them. Hopefully time off resting his injury would eventually erase the questions of ever leaving. _

_He didn't need any more doubts. He would go back to wrestling after this._

***

Adam shook his head after recalling that day. The day of which began the questioning decision of whether to retire or not. Of course he had come back to the WWE after the long process of healing. But those questions never really left his mind and it was obvious that he made the decision not long after.

He shrugged, "It was a good run." He told himself as he continued to place his hands on the wheel. Focusing on the road and the time that flew by.

Lucky enough for him he managed to bring along a good pile of CD's for his audio player. Giving him a good fix of his favorites during the long journey. The volume up on full volume and Adam couldn't help but give a smile.

He was enjoying it.

_**2006**_

_Amy didn't know how to cope with it._

"_Bitch!"_

"_Slut!"_

"_Whore!"_

"_You screwed Matt!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

_It was all too much lately. The crowds had become even more obnoxious towards her and it really bothered her. She tried numerous times to ignore the whole ordeal. That she would deal with her role as a professional. She wouldn't be a bitch about it towards management. She wouldn't want to cause any more drama as it is. She would go out there, do whatever they had wanted her to do, and leave. It was her job. _

_But now, it would no longer have to be. There she was, explaining that she was giving Vince McMahon her final notice. Vince was shocked to say the least. Telling her if she felt if it were she the right thing, he would accept. She finalized her decision and Vince told her that she would be missed. She nodded as she made her exit._

_As she closed the door of Vince's office she turned to find him standing right there. She looked down at the floor. She didn't want to meet his haunting green eyes._

"_It's been done." She said quietly. And Adam only nodded. Exhaling a long deep breath he didn't know he held._

_There was a long pause as the two stood there at the corridor._

"_I'm announcing my retirement tonight." She said._

"_Amy, are you sure about this?" Adam asked, raking through his hair._

_Amy leaned onto the wall, as she finally was courageous enough to bore into his stare._

"_Yes… I believe this is the best thing for me right now. I just… don't have wrestling in my heart anymore. No one can see past the whole situation."_

"_That's why it takes time. Matt already forgave you, Amy."_

"_How could anyone forget Adam? Management paired me up with you for a reason. The reason because of circumstances which was never supposed to be made public. And because of it, everyone hates me. And please don't get me wrong, Adam. But the hostility is just too much…"_

"_But I love being with you… I….I love you, Amy…"_

_Adam then looked into Amy's eyes and saw the small drops of tears beginning to form._

"_I know… I love you too…"_

_All Adam could do was hold her close as she began to sob quietly into his hugging form._

"_If this is what you want, I'm not going to stop you. I want whatever is best for you… Even if it comes down to letting you go, I just want you to know Amy, that I'll always be here for you. And like I said before, you're human and we're not perfect. We make mistakes. And no matter what those assholes say about you, they don't know the real Amy Dumas. You're a wonderful person, Amy. And that's all that should really matter. Your happiness always comes first."_

_Amy hugged Adam closer to her, "Thank you for everything, Adam. You don't know how much you've helped me go through this."_

***

Ideas had been coming instantly through Amy's mind as she began to scribble out words on her small notebook. Lyrics beginning to form on the side of the page along with scribbles of random guitars and other forms of instruments, arching a brow at one instrument she might have just invented from her scribble work. Her stomach growled and noticed that the time had flashed forward to 6:00pm.

She was surprised to say the least as she had been up most of the morning and afternoon tidying up her entire place. She realized that she didn't even have a proper meal throughout the day. Without wasting another moment, she got up from her bed and headed towards the kitchen, perhaps to look for something to munch on.

While rummaging through the fridge it was when she heard a few knocks upon her front door.

She froze, a deep thudding in her chest began, and she inhaled a breath.

Heading towards the front door, she fixed up her hair, taking a quick glance at the decorative mirror hanging near by. When she thought she was ready, she slowly turned the knob and took a peak at the person standing in front of her.

She stood there staring up at his recognizable green eyes and suddenly she felt lost.

"Hey." he said.

* * *

**A/N:** So I incorporated Adam's recent injury into this story. Making this a futuristic tale to say the least. Thank you to those who have reviewed, it makes me very happy! Keep those reviews coming!


	5. She Would Know

**A/N:** I don't really know if anyone really reads Edge/Lita central fics this time around anymore, but I wrote this chapter for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

There was a rapid thudding in her chest in which Amy felt slightly embarrassed about. A sudden nervousness that she hadn't known in quite some time coming up, and it nearly scared her. Her reaction wasn't quick enough and she had begun to stare at him for the longest. The fact that Adam Copeland was here and face to face with her after a long period of time was surreal. She considered herself lucky that her own heartbeats weren't loud enough for him to hear. The thought of the possibility however turning her cheeks a blushing red.

"Hey." he repeated again, a smile suddenly forming on his face.

"Hey," she replied giving a grin of her own.

She reached up towards him with open arms and sealed him with an embrace. An action that surprised Adam with wide eyes, he didn't quite expect this welcoming. He returned the gesture as he wrapped his long arms around her frame. Nearly embracing her as tightly as she did him.

Amy pulled back to face the tall Canadian. As they did, she noticed Adam staring up and down at her figure. Noting the big change since the last time he had seen her.

"Wow, Amy. You look…" He said as he tried to find the right word to use.

"Different?" she finished his sentence while she shrugged.

"Not quite the term I was looking for. But you look great nonetheless." He said giving her his knowing grin.

She laughed as she then gave him a playful punch to the shoulder to which he would return the gesture. Something between the two that had always share with one another and it hadn't quite faded away. It certainly brought up good memories though.

"How was the drive?" she asked before stepping outside to help him with his bags.

"It was good. A bit long, but nothing that I can't handle." he replied before he motioned her away from his luggage, implying that he had full control of carrying them inside.

"Great, well come on in. I have your room ready and everything." She said as she gestured for his welcoming. He bowed graciously and she laughed at his joking actions.

"Hotel Dumas so to speak?"

"More so Southern Hospitality but I guess you could say that," and she smiled, giving him a wink before leading him towards the hall.

As he walked in, he took in the living quarters of the house. While the area had not been excessively furnished, he couldn't help but feel the way he had felt like he had at home. He just found another reason to find himself more comfortable in her environment, which is a good quality for the duration of his stay.

There was a leather couch, a plasma TV and a kitchen nook close by. With the sight of the refrigerator so close to his sight, the first growl of his stomach had caught Amy's attention.

"I see your hungry too?" she asked and Adam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

"I was just about to get something to eat. Well now that you're here, how about we get your bags to your room? Then we can go to get some real grub."

Adam nodded, "Good plan."

He followed the now jet-black haired woman towards the hallway. Interestingly enough that the amount of various WWE related material had caught his eye. Magazine covers, photos, and a replica of the Women's Championship hanging proudly on display.

"I know it's a little small but…" she managed to say as she opened the door of the guest bedroom.

Adam shrugged, "Looks comfy to me."

Amy gave him a small smile, "You don't really mean that."

"How would you know that?" the Canadian asked.

"I know you better than you think." She said with a wink before letting herself back out into the hallway to help him with his stuff.

_**2004**_

"_What is your problem?" he heard her speak on the other phone line with him. _

"_My problem? What problem are you even referring to?" he replied, placing a hand on his forehead. No doubt about it that a headache was about to come along. The rapid thudding in his head and along with the irritable voice on the phone was enough after a match earlier tonight._

_He heard her laugh sarcastically and rather loudly into his ear, "Why haven't you called me lately?" _

'_Here we go again,' he mused before sighing in defeat, "Honey, if you tried switching places for one day, I'm sure you would understand why I would call you so late."_

_She growled in anger, "Well, how hard is it to call after a match to tell me that you're okay?" _

"_Because maybe I'm not fully cleared after a match like I had tonight. Did you even see what happened?" _

"_You're kidding right?" she said in a slightly annoyed manner, "Most of the stuff you do in those matches is fake anyways."_

"_How about you try taking a bump from the ring to the floor then? I'm sure a concrete fall is a walk through the dog park, right?" He replied hastily. _

"_You're just a smart ass aren't you? You see this is why we have problems because you just don't understand!"_

"_Would you please try to calm down honey, I'm backstage. I don't want to argue like this."_

_Angrily she responded, "Adam, ever since you went back to your job. It's like you completely forgot about me since you left. You don't call me a whole lot and I feel like you don't even realize how I feel." _

_He pinched his nose as he was trying to calm down his pounding headache, "Yes, I do. I want to make this work. You're the best thing that's happened to me."_

_She scoffed, "Yeah tell that to the other girls…" _

_He sighed in defeat, "This is so ridiculous. How many times when I do call that you want to bring up these issues with me? Yes, it kills me not to be with you but what am I supposed to do? Would you rather me be miserable then? Am I not allowed to travel anymore and instead call you non-stop when I have numerous other challenges to fix up?"_

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she screamed loudly, making Adam pull his ear away from the phone._

"_No! I believe you don't understand!" he snapped against her, "What you fail to realize is that you have forgotten that this is what I do to support us as a whole! You forget what I have to go through each night it's like you don't even appreciate what I've got going for us now! Don't you see that it takes trust for this thing to work?" _

"_FINE!" and with that response back, she had hung up on him._

_He sighed as he then shut his phone off. It has been like this for the past few months and when he had hoped for the better, it felt like it was getting worse and worse. The constant arguing, the cold shoulder treatments towards one another. Why is the person who should be by his side not fully with him to the full percentage?_

"_Hey man, what's up?" _

_Adam turned to see Randy Orton in an expression of sympathy. _

"_Oh nothing, just uh… getting ready to leave is all." _

_The boys all knew that he was having a lot of trouble with his marriage as well as it was deteriorating his focus inside the squared circle. He couldn't even bring himself to tell the boys what had been going on between him and her. Knowing that he didn't want to embarrass himself when it came to his personal life. He felt if he did, the response of the usual 'I told you so' would be very apparent. 'It's how the girls are these times around' one man would end up saying to him. _

_God, it just felt like he couldn't speak to anyone about it without being humiliated or given snarky remarks… unless…_

'_If there's anyone that knows anything about relationships it would be someone that has to understand what a girl would want in a relationship.' He thought to himself as he lifted his duffle bag up onto his shoulder. Walking towards the door he thought over again, 'A person who has been a relationship long enough to know what she wants. She would know what to do. Amy. Amy, would know."_

"You like cheeseburgers?" Amy asked as she leaned upon the guestroom doorframe.

Adam turned away from unpacking to look at her noticing her bright smile, "Amy, you do know me too well."

She winked, "Come on, there's this place that has the absolute best cheeseburgers."

With that the Canadian followed her out through the front door.

It was going to be a fun trip indeed.


End file.
